viviré con este dolor
by Florezz-hime
Summary: siempre va a ser mi destino, conocerte, amarte y callármelo, amarte como nunca nadie podrá amarte, por que es verdad, puede que estés casada con Weasley y que el te ame, pero nunca te amara como yo


Este es mi primer one-shot. Espero que les guste. Un beso para todos.

Este fic esta orientado en el epilogo del septimo libro de Harry Potter.

Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Viviré con este dolor**

Son los pensamientos de Draco al ver a Hermione despues de tanto tiempo:

Hoy te he vuelto a ver en persona, desde hace años que solo te veía cuando salías en el profeta, nunca nos cruzábamos en ningún lado, era como si el destino me hiciera recordar siempre que nuestros caminos nunca se cruzarían, que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Ambos hemos venido a despedir a nuestros hijos hoy en este andén, donde tantos recuerdos tengo, vos te casaste con el Weasley, algo que siempre espere, tuviste una niña que no pude observar bien, pero seguro que se debe parecer a ti, yo me case con una mujer a la cual no amo, pero que le estoy eternamente agradecida por el hijo que me dio, el es igual a mi a su edad, me pregunto si te acuerdas de mi, lo dudo, y si te acuerdas no será en buenos recuerdos, mi hijo se llama Scorpius, no le di los mismos principios mi padre me dio a mi, no quiero que cometa los mismos errores que yo, quiero que sea feliz, quiero que sepa elegir en la vida lo que lo haga feliz, no lo que le convenga.

19 años, y todavía no me puedo olvidarme de ti, nunca sabré en que momento empecé a sentir todo esto, talvez fue desde que te conocí, la verdad no lo se, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, estabas presente en todos mis pensamientos como el día de hoy, nunca te dije nada, vos ni siquiera tener una idea de lo que despertas en mi, vos lograste algo que muchas mujeres querían de mi, pero todas eran por mi apellido y dinero, vos en cambio nunca lo deseaste y lo obtuviste, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo lograste, pero lo hiciste.

Vivo pensando en ti, pensando en el que "habría pasado si…", siempre me pregunto que habría pasado si me hubiera rebelado a mi padre, si me hubiera cambiado de bando, tal vez podría haber sido un espía como Snape, pero lo que siempre me pregunte es que habría pasado si te hubiera dicho de mis sentimientos, tal vez vos en algún momento me podrías haber visto como algo mas que tu enemigo declarado del colegio, tal vez me habrías empezado a ver mas a mi, al Draco enamorado y no al Malfoy que te hacia la vida imposible por que necesitaba que le dieras unos minutos de atención, pero igual eso nunca lo sabré, nunca sabré la respuesta a mis preguntas, ya que el hubiera no existe, solamente hace mas llevadera mi vida cuando empiezo a pensar en la clase de vida que llevo, una esposa a la cual no amo, mucho dinero pero que no me hace mas feliz, es cierto que el dinero no compra la felicidad, lo único bueno que tengo es a mi hijo que lo amo, pero igual no puedo dejar de maldecirme por haber sido un cobarde, por no haberte dicho las cosas antes, cuando todavía estaba a tiempo, nunca tuve el valor y nunca lo tendré.

Me pregunto si este siempre va a ser mi destino, conocerte, amarte y callármelo, amarte como nunca nadie podrá amarte, por que es verdad, puede que estés casada con Weasley y que el te ame, pero nunca te amara como yo. A Weasley lo envidio, lo envidio por tener lo que mas quiero que eres tu, pero eso nunca nadie lo sabrá, el nunca lo sabrá, y tu por lo menos en esta vida tampoco lo sabrás, todo esto que siento, todo el amor que siento por vos es algo que solo yo puedo saber, es mi mayor secreto, mi mas oscuro secreto y no por que me avergüence de ti, no, jamás me podría avergonzar de ti, pero si alguien lo supiera, también sabría de mi sufrimiento, sabría de lo que me duele saber que otro hombre es el que te besa, que otro hombre es el que te abraza y te hace el amor, que otro hombre es el que comparte tu vida, y no sabe lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar, por que si yo Draco Malfoy daría mi fortuna y mi apellido por tener el lugar de Weasley, aquel al que siempre burle por ser pobre, pero que es aquel que tiene lo que valioso de mi vida, por que no podría amarte mas de lo que te amo, y eso lentamente me esta matando.

Pero mientras tanto viviré con este dolor.

FIN.

Que les parecio? dejen Reviews, por fa!


End file.
